Descontrol
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Aunque fue tratado cruelmente por Hibari, Tsunayoshi nunca va dejar ir ese amor. ¿Cuánto tiempo va Hibari a aferrarse a esa frialdad? Los malos sentimientos que tiene después de ver Tsuna ... ¿Son las pasiones en su corazón, es del amor a primera vista?


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Nunca lo dejara ir, aunque lo trate cruelmente, a un así aceptara su crueldad. Aceptará la pasión de su corazón y sus sentimientos.<p>

—Me gustas Hibari-san. —le dijo.

Hibari, sintió un mal presentimiento.

Cuando se encontró con ese chico la primera vez, no pudo quitar la mirada de rostro. Ya se conocían, aunque nunca se habían visto. Su hermano menor, siempre habla de Tsunayoshi, hasta que ese día su hermano menor, lo llevo con él, a su apartamento.

Cuando lo miro, con esos grandes ojos color caramelos, le dio la sensación de una bola de algodón. Blanco, puro casi inmaculado. Era de ese tipo, de persona que le era difícil de tratar.

—Wow… mi hermano solo te trajo un par de horas y, tú ya dices ese tipo de cosas.

—Yo…

—Lo siento. No tengo intención, de poner mis manos en un mocoso de catorce años.

Tsunayoshi, solo tuvo tiempo de ver la espalda de Hibari alejarse. No pudo decirle, que sus sentimientos eran reales, se quedó en medio de la nada, con el frió congelando su sangre y vaho en el viento.

—Ah, fuiste el único que hablo. —dijo Reborn —.De todas las personas, que conozco eres el peor.

—No lo entiendes, no voy a salir con un niño.

—Tú tampoco eres un adulto. —chasqueo la lengua —.Solo tienes diecinueve años, así que no actúes tan calmado.

—Pienso que sempai, también es un niño. —replico Hibari, haciendo enojar a Reborn.

—No eres para nada lindo.

Hibari, apago su cigarrillo, mirando sin expresión a Reborn, él dijo lo que pensaba.

—Creo, que cuando salga con alguien, tiene que ser una persona impura, así el camino sería más fácil.

— ¿Qué tipos ideas del amor tienes? —replico, con voz monótona.

Después de haber vivido diecinueve años, y tener relaciones amorosas con personas ordinarias, su experiencia podría ser llamada —relaciones pasajeras— ha sido un poco indulgente de su parte, pero nunca ha tenido un apasionado y ciego amor.

Para Hibari, el amor es un infierno.

Si se sumergen en la locura, la pasión lentamente se aleja. Las personas son libres, de confesar sus sentimientos, pero todavía odia ser capturado por esos sentimientos.

—Encima de eso, ese niño que nunca le han roto el corazón se confianza. —mascullo, caminando por las solitarias calles de noche —.Tan problemático.

Pensó que nunca se volvería a ver Tsunayoshi, cuan equivocado estaba. Llegaría a su apartamento y se iría a la cama. Esa era la idea, sin embargo no contó con encontrar, a Tsunayoshi, esperándolo frente de su edificio.

— ¿Qué hace un niño de secundaria tan tarde en la calle? —dijo, pasando junto a Tsunayoshi, que tenía la nariz roja de tanto esperar.

Hibari, se sintió irritado, pensó que ese mocoso estaba bromeando. Se dio la vuelta, para ver mejor a Tsunayoshi.

—Déjame preguntarte; si nosotros saliéramos. Sabes todo lo que haríamos. —se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, tratando ocultar su burla para ese chico.

— ¿Eh? —Tsunayoshi, no sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

—Supongo que piensas, en la saludable relación de estudiantes de secundaria ¿cierto?

Hibari, le dijo acercándose, Tsunayoshi que está perdido, no sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Hibari, pero estaba dispuesto aprender, solo para que Hibari, lo deje estar a su lado.

—Ya sabes… Si quiero tener sexo aquí, ¿vas hacerlo conmigo?

Tsunayoshi, abrió sus ojos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Quiso decir algo, pero sus palabras no salieron. Hibari, se rio entre dientes, ese niño era demasiado puro.

—Dije aquí y ahora, ¿lo harías conmigo?

Jalando de la bufanda de Tsuna, lo beso, un beso que contenía todo el humo de su cigarrillo. Tsuna se ahogó, con el humo, empujo lejos a Hibari.

—No eres bueno con los cigarrillos, no serás con el sexo —dijo, mientras miraba a Tsunayoshi toser —No es necesario continuar, no estoy interesado en un mocoso como tú.

Hibari, se alejó de Tsunayoshi, pensando en que debería huir y no volver a encontrarse con alguien como lo es el. No se sentía bien, teniendo cerca a ese niño.

Hibari, tuvo que soportar los regaños de Reborn, que no aceptaba la forma de ahuyentar a Tsunayoshi, después de todo era un niño de corazón puro. Hibari, argumentaba que era lo mejor, antes de dar falsas ilusiones.

Su corazón latió fuerte, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio el uniforme de la escuela de Tsunayoshi. había vuelto, pensó. Pero no era nada más que su hermano.

—Nii-san, bienvenido. —sacudió su mano Fong, saludando a su hermano mayor.

—Es inusual, que vengas solo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Era mejor si traía a Tsuna, también?

—No, no he dicho eso. —Hibari dijo, mirando el bolso de su hermano. Sacando todo lo que tenía en el bolso toneladas de AV, cayeron.

—Desde cuándo, estas interesado estas cosas —pregunto Kyoya —No deberías llevar este tipo de cosas a la escuela.

— ¡No, son de Tsuna!

—No mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo. —dijo Fong, tratando de esconder todos a AV —Tsuna, vino y me dijo que le enseñara. Vino y me los pidió, está sorprendido, no se mira como si fuera de los que no miran estas cosas. Cuando empezamos a verlos, Tsuna se empezó a sentir mal, por eso no lo traje hoy conmigo.

Hibari, escucho a su hermano menor. Recordó lo que le dijo a Tsuna ese día, no saldría con un mocoso que no sabe nada. Hibari, pensó que era un gran idiota, en hacer ese tipos cosas, de veras era un mocoso.

—Hibari ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? La calefacción de mi apartamento está rota.

—De ninguna manera.

— ¡Gracias Hibari! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—De todas formas irías, sin mi consentimiento. —replico Hibari, sintiendo una vena resaltar en su sien.

Reborn, entro al apartamento de Hibari como si fuera el suyo. Abriendo el refrigerador y apoderándose de la cama. Hibari, cada minuto sintiéndose más irritado, por el aprovechado sempai de la universidad.

—Oh ese es tu hermano. —pregunto Reborn.

— ¿Fong? —se acerco a la ventana, buscando a su hermano.

—Es el mismo uniforme de tu hermano. Hoy es un día muy frió, deprisa ve por él y tráelo adentro.

—Ese no es mi hermano.

— ¡Eh! Ah, es el chico que se te confeso. Se mira tan lindo, como una niña. Hey, por qué no solo lo hacen de una vez.

— ¿Quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte?

Los ronquidos molestos de Reborn y el tipear era lo que escuchaba en la habitación de Hibari. Cansado se quitó los lentes, mirando el reloj vio que eran las once de la noche. Su teléfono celular sonó, miro el identificador y enarco una ceja.

—Fong ¿Qué quieres tan tarde?

— ¿Tsuna está contigo? No ha ido a su casa todavía. Lo he llamado a su celular, pero no responde; sus padres están muy preocupados.

Hibari, se levando de su silla, y levantó las persianas, tal vez estaba equivocado, esperaba estar equivocado. Sentado en la sucia y fría acera se encontraba Tsuna, casi congelado del frió.

Hibari, salió casi corriendo de su apartamento, diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? Está haciendo demasiado frió ¿quieres morir? Levante y regresa a casa.

—No… —se levantó entumecido por el frió —.Yo… yo voy hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Voy a dejar que me enseñes, todas esas cosas que no sé, sobre cigarrillos… voy a acostumbrarme a usarlo también.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —grito, Hibari, tratando que Tsunayoshi se pudiera mantener con los pies firmes.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer más. —Tsunayoshi, dijo desesperado —.Desde la primera vez, que te vi, toda mi mente está llena de ti. Me gustas, por favor acéptame.

Hibari ya no podía contenerse más. Todo lo que hacia ese niño le afectaba.

—Realmente me enojas, sacas todos esos sentimientos que trato de ocultar. —tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Tsuna, y lo beso. Un beso real, con sus verdaderos sentimientos sin humo, pero con sabor Marlboro.

Los labios de Tsuna, estaban fríos, pero sintió la calidez, en ellos.

— ¿Estás preparado, para dejarme hacer, lo que quiera? —pregunto Hibari, separándose de los labios de Tsunayoshi.

—Sí, lo estoy…

Desde la primera vez, que se conocieron, sintió ese mal presentimiento… el mal presentimiento enamorarse a primera vista.

Cuando se conocieron, todo se detuvo porque eso era amor.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
